


Reunited?

by accioyana



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioyana/pseuds/accioyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe's visiting Barden, what's in it for our resident DJ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“All right everyone, for next week, all of you must choose a song that hits home in your heart.” Beca said to the Bellas.

“Awww, our Oompa Loompa’s being a softy now.” Fat Amy teased the smaller girl.

“Shut up.” Beca smilingly replied. “You all agreed singing was way better than actually talking so we can get to know more about each other.”

“I’m just teasing, short stuff.” Fat Amy laughed and stood up, gathering her things, the other Bellas followed suit.

“Bye guys, have a happy weekend.”

The girls got out of the rehearsal place, leaving Beca behind. She piled the musical sheets left on a chair and placed it in her bag. She was pushing the white board to the side making room for their next rehearsal when she heard the door open. “Stacie I swear to God if you’re sneaking with one of your boys to have sex in here I’ll…” Beca never got to finish what she was about to say for a familiar red head was walking towards her.

“Sorry I missed rehearsals.” Chloe joked and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, bringing her into a hug.

Beca hugged back with a smile plastered on her face.

“Chloe!” Beca breathed.

“Yep, the one and only!”

“How, what…” Beca stammered, never quite giving a coherent question.

“Can’t I visit Barden and my best friend?” Chloe asked Beca with her brow raised.

“I mean, argh.”

“One of my professors invited me to be part of the workshop he’s handling, it’s a five-day workshop so here I am.” Chloe explained and chuckled as Beca wrapped her arms on Chloe’s neck.

“You’ve gotten touchy now.” Chloe hugged the girl back. She missed Beca, so much.

“No, just you, I’m just this with you.” Beca untangled herself from the red head.

“Want to go grab something to eat and catch up?” Chloe asked, offering her hand to the smaller girl.

“Sure. Lead the way, Madame.” Taking Chloe’s hand, they left.

The pair went to a diner not far from campus, they loved this diner, they have the best pulled pork sandwiches and it was just heaven with every bite, they spotted an empty booth and sat there. A waitress wearing a smile approached their booth and kindly asked for their orders. Chloe beat Beca into ordering, two pulled pork sandwiches, fries, a strawberry banana milkshake for Beca and a tall glass of iced tea for herself.

“Before I ask how you’ve been, tell me how exactly did you know Stacie was bringing her sexual partners at the rehearsal space?” Chloe asked Beca and the smaller girl groaned, it took her two weeks to totally forget that scene, now it all came crashing back to her.

_Beca stood outside her dorm room, fumbling for her keys. “Shit.” Beca muttered. She must have left it at the rehearsal space. With a heavy sigh, Beca went back. She just need to get her keys so she can get started with a new set of mix she’ll be playing at the radio station for the next week. Hand on the knob, she twisted it and slowly opened the door. Halfway through she saw her keys on the table and that’s when she heard a high-pitched moan. A few strides away from the table, Beca saw a pair of feet poking at the side of the table. She had a feeling of what’s going on at the back of that table, and her thoughts were confirmed when a guy lifted a girl slamming her on the table, the guy was oblivious about Beca’s existence as he was wrapped up with going down on the girl, the girl’s head fell back meeting the startling face of Beca, “Beca?! Shi!t” Stacie stood up and pushed the guy she was with away from her. “I just need my keys.” Beca muttered and quickly grabbed her keys that fell, thanking the Gods it fell for there is no way she’d touch that table Stacie christened with some random guy, and ran out of the rehearsal space._

“Stop laughing, that was a scarring experience!” Beca said as Chloe’s laughter subside into chuckles.

“Sorry, your reaction must’ve priceless.” Chloe said.

“Hardy-har-har.” Beca sarcastically replied.

“So what’s up with our resident DJ?” Chloe asked as their food was being served. “I know we’ve been messaging and all, but you know, it’s different with asking you in person.”

Beca took a sip of her milkshake and replied, “Same old, same old. How’s actually living without Bree?”

“Weird, I was used to waking up with a pot of freshly brewed coffee every morning.” Chloe then took a bite of her pulled pork sandwich and moaned a little. “God, I missed you pulled pork sandwiches.”

“Should I leave and give you two some private time?” Beca joked and took a bite of her sandwich.

“How are your weekly assignments going on for the Bellas?” Chloe asked

“Good, great even.” Beca said, playing with the straw of her milkshake. “The girls are much more comfortable working with each other, not that we weren't when you and Bree were here, the girls kind of like, click more now.”

“That’s aca-awesome. Being a captain suits you.” ” Chloe beamed at the girl in front of her and gave Beca a wink.

Conversation flowed easily between the two, Chloe telling stories here and there, Beca filling her up with what’s happening around Barden and the Bellas. After one satisfying meal, the pair paid the bill, got out and strolled around the campus.

“So how are you and Jesse?”

Beca dreaded that question. She knew she’d have to tell someone sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I'll update it as soon as I can. 
> 
> P.S. Will be a bit harsh on Jesse with this one, just a heads up.


	2. Chapter 2

_A roar of applause filled the whole auditorium as the cast and crew came out from behind the stage, one by one taking a bow in front of the audience, the curtain call ended as the director stood with the rest of the actors and staff and took a bow one last time. People began exiting, some waiting for their friends, others wanting to get a sign from the actors in the playbill they have in hand. Chloe was with the mass of hugging people in the stage, smiles were plastered on their faces. Finally, the month long play was done. It had been months of chaos, rehearsals, receiving calls, giving calls, and a sea of coffee._

_After graduation, Chloe became part of a theatre community in New York founded by an alumna of Barden; she's been great friends with her after they worked together on a production for their class. Chloe loved the theater, from working behind it to acting. When she first started, she had been placed on the production team. Chloe loved the challenge; she became the production manager, the head of all the committees that'll make the production possible. It had been a rollercoaster ride, the whole team was great, there had been debates here and there, but they got through it. They created a wonderful production and the audience loved it._

_After the play, they went to a bar not far from the auditorium, a production party was on full swing, beers, wine, mixed drinks, and other alcoholic beverages the bar can offer were cradled in their hands, sipping it from time to time. Chloe was holding a beer, contently sitting at a booth with some of the actors and bobbing her head to the music. She was tired and happy, but what she wanted most now is to relax._

_Chloe went home, darkness met her. She smiled sadly, she missed having a roommate, she's missing so many people right now but there's one that makes her heart clench whenever she thinks about her, Beca. Chloe flicked the switch, closed the door behind her and locked it, went to her couch and just sat there. A few minutes later, her phone vibrated. Aubrey's face and name flashed on the screen. Chloe answered the call._

_"Hi Bree."_

_"Chloe! Congratulations on your production!"_

_"Thanks!" Chloe stood up and went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. "Not that I don't want to talk to you now, Bree but I really had a long week."_

_"I know, I know, I need to tell you a news."_

_"News?" Chloe drank her glass of water and went to her room._

_"Yep, but before that, I need to ask you one important question."_

_"Okay, shoot." Chloe flopped down on her bed._

_"Are you really sure you're going back there because you want to study, not because of her?"_

_Chloe answered with a heavy sigh._

_"Chloe, please, don't put yourself in this misery, she has a boyfriend."_

_"I've thought about this, Bree. I really do want to get a Master's Degree. There's much that I need to learn."_

_"Why not just get it from another university then? You can go to NYU, you're already in freaking New York. You won't see her, you won't get hurt. Chloe, she's the reason you cried for a week, no one ever made you cry." Aubrey said and repeated, "No one."_

_Chloe stood up, sat on her swiveling chair and booted up her laptop. She went through her mails and clicked on an unopened one. "I… Barden's a great university, Bree." Chloe reasoned._

_"And Beca is still there." Aubrey pointed out._

_"I know." Chloe sighed. Reading through the mail she opened, her eyes bulging and a smile spreading on her face._

_"Aubrey!" Chloe exclaimed, "Seems like I'm really going back to Barden."_

_"Wait, I'm supposed to be the one who's bearing the news. So tell me why?"_

_"Professor Kent's having a workshop for the freshmen at Barden; he's asking some of his former students if we could help. All the expenses are paid, so why not. Anndddd…" Chloe trailed._

_"You'll be able to see Beca." Aubrey finished for her. "Fine Chloe, you're still not over that Oompa Loompa, but just so you know, if she ever makes you cry again, intentionally or not, I swear to God I'll literally buy wolves and let them tear Mitchell in tiny bits._

_"No need to be brutal, Bree." Chloe smiled, "So what was the news you were going to tell me?"_

_"Remember the scholarship you sent?"_

_"Yeah, but I doubt it I'll get that."_

_"Well, you got it! It'll cover up your tuition fee even board and lodging and, monthly allowance."_

_"I got it?" Chloe asked eyes wide with excitement._

_"Yep, so you got to get your shit together Beale."_

_"I will Bree, besides, she has a boyfriend. I can live with just being her best friend."_

_"Alright, I'll just text you the other things you need to accomplish then you can go take that Master's you want."_

_"Thanks, Bree."_

_"Bye, I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

The question hang between them, Chloe's brow raised a little and asked, "Are you two having some problems?"

Beca's hand instinctively touched her belly and dropped her hand quickly realizing that Chloe must've seen her action. She didn't answer Chloe, she need more time.

"Beca?" The action caught Chloe off guard, sure Beca was closed off but Beca never had a problem with Chloe worming in every little detail of her life.

"We're fine." Beca answered

Chloe knew it was a lie, and then it hit her, what if? She had to ask Beca. She had to.

"Beca, are you pregnant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be up soon, comment your feels, people! Thank you again for reading! Have a good day, awesome people!


	3. Chapter 3

Beca stared at Chloe, she felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket, Jess's name was flashing. She turned her back and walked a little away from Chloe and hit the answer button.

"Hey." Beca said.

"Where are you?!" Jesse yelled over the phone. "We're supposed to be having dinner right now, Beca, where the fuck are you?"

Beca removed her phone from her ear for Jesse's voice was booming from the other line, "Shit, sorry Jesse. Where are you, I swear I'll be there."

"You even forgot the place we're supposed to be at, wow, Beca."

"I really am sorry, Jesse. Are we supposed to be at Ricky's?"

"Yes. Be here in five minutes or else." Jesse abruptly ended the call.

Beca's mind began spouting off curses, how can she forget a date with her boyfriend, her boyfriend for fuck's sake, to top it all off, Ricky's was a 20 minute walk from where they're standing, she can get there within 8 minutes if she started running now. Beca quickly pocketed her phone, "I'm sorry Chlo, I'm supposed to be with Jesse right now. I have to go."

Chloe watched as Beca frantically ran, she never even got to say good bye to the smaller girl.

"Bye." Chloe whispered to the air, she didn't know what to feel, what's going to happen now if Beca is pregnant? How's she going to deal with being in love with someone who has a boyfriend and possibly a pregnant girl? Then she remembered what she told Aubrey before heading back to Barden, _"I can live with just being her best friend"._ Whatever Beca was not saying, Chloe was sure she'll tell her, "Just give her time, she trusts you, she'll tell you whatever it is." She repeated in her head again and again as she heads to the hotel she's staying at with the rest of her colleagues.

Beca reached the dorm room she's sharing with Kiimy Jin, after two semesters, Beca and Kimmy Jin began being civil with one another, Beca found out her roommate wasn't that bad, they just got off in a rocky start. Beca turned the knob thanking Kimmy Jin forgot to lock it, again, and winced in pain as she accidentally placed her weight on her twisted ankle. She hobbled inside their room, her roommate sitting on a swiveling chair, her laptop and books in front of her. She hissed in pain trying to balance herself, how she walked those flights of stairs to reach their room was something, and brutal, she had to stop once awhile before trudging back up. Kimmy Jin looked up and saw her roommate half hopping and limping towards her bed. Kimmy Jin stood up and made her way to the brunette.

"How many flights of stairs?" Kimmy Jin asked as they made their way towards Beca's bed.

"Huh?" Beca replied, sitting on her bed and reaching for the lace of her boots and removing it.

"Either you twisted that ankle of yours while skateboarding which I highly doubt because I don't think you have a skateboard." Kimmy Jin said as she helped Beca removed the boot from her injured foot, Beca wincing in pain as Kimmy Jin removed it. "Or you tripped on a rock or something but that's also not plausible, sometimes you walk so slow to trip on something, so I'm left with you falling down, I guess four flight of stairs, give or take.

"How many murders have you solved with you deduction skills, Sherlock?" Beca tried flexing her twisted ankle and cursing in pain. "Thanks for helping."

"We should put an ice on that, it looks really swollen." Kimmy stood up and opened Beca's cabinet and got the brunette's towel and shower caddy. "I'll help you go to the showers and have you back here, it must've took you an hour to climb those stairs. Come on."

"It took me about 40 minutes to get from Ricky's to the front of our building." Beca said as she gathered some change of clothes while Kimmy Jin supporting her, "And I guess 15 minutes to climb those stairs."

"Why didn't you call your boyfriend for help?" Kimmy Jin asked as they threaded through the hallway, stopping in front of the showers.

"I won't be long, are you sure you're okay with waiting for me?"

"It's not like I have a choice." Kimmy Jin smirked, "No worries. Just don't be too long."

Beca smiled and muttered thanks to her roommate, going in one of the stalls, she began to wash herself. It had been a long day and she left Chloe with unanswered question.

It only took her 10 minutes to be done, she changed into a comfy boxers and a loose v-neck shirt. Beca placed her worn clothes on her right shoulder and her towel on her left. Carrying her shower caddy, she limped out and saw Kimmy Jin sitting on the floor.

"That was fast." Kimmy Jin stood up and stood beside Beca, taking the shower caddy from her, she placed her arms around Beca's shoulder supporting the brunette's weight.

"You're in your sleeping wear already, it's only half past nine, and usually you're still out by this time." Beca said as they walked back to their room.

"I have to study for an exam on Monday." Kimmy Jin explained as she reached for the door knob and helped the brunette enter, "So I showered early and changed into something comfortable."

Beca placed her clothes on a hamper beside her closet, setting her shower caddy inside her closet. They reached Beca's bed and Kimmy Jin slowly sited Beca on the brunette's bed.

Kimmy Jin went to her closet and grabbed a cardigan and purse. "I'll just buy the ice, do you need anything else?"

"No, thanks." Beca reached for her laptop sitting on her desk. "I'll just start my paper while I wait for you. Thank you, really, dude."

"Isn't that the paper due later at 4:00 AM?" Kimmy Jin asked as she reached the door.

"Yeah, he gives us deadlines on the weirdest time possible." Beca replied and searched for her phone. "Hey have you seen my phone?"

"You placed it beside your pillow before we went to the showers. I'll be back with the ice."

Kimmy Jin went to a convenience store not far from their dorm, purchasing an ice pack and four canned coffee. She went out of the store and checked if there are still some stores open, she forgot to have dinner. A pizza place was still open so she bought a box of pepperoni pizza and went back.

After Kimmy Jin left, Beca checked her phone, 3 missed calls from Jesse, not exactly missed calls, she didn't really want to talk to the guy, and a message from Chloe. She opened the message she had from Chloe, it read,

_I had a great time with you, I missed you._

_Dinner tomorrow? I'll pick you up after our briefing_

_with Professor Kent. Have an easy sleep!_

Beca was about to reply when Chloe's name was flashing in her screen, she pressed the answer button and sighed a hello to the girl on the other line.

"How was your date?"

"Fine."

"Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can do tomorrow. How about Sunday?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. We'll prepare for the ingress on Sunday night."

"Monday? Up to when will you be staying here?"

"I'll be leaving on Sunday. I guess we'll think of something else. It was really nice seeing you again, Beca."

"You too, Chlo."

"I actually called to say good night to you."

"Thanks, but I still have a paper to do."

"Still cramming? Alright, I won't bother you now. Good night."

"Good night, Chlo."

"And Beca."

"Yeah?"

"I'm here for you, no matter what. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Good night, bye."

"Bye."

Chloe ended the call. Beca locked her phone and thought for a minute if she'll come clean to Chloe. It wasn't that she didn't intend on telling Chloe, she has every intention to, she just didn't have the guts, for now. For a person who can sarcastically make her way through everything by biting remarks and putting up a badass attitude, her hiding this from Chloe surely dampens that. She has to think this through, but she also needs to be done with her damn paper. Beca placed her phone under her pillow and began working on her paper.

20 minutes later, she heard the door knob being jingled. Kimmy Jin walked in and locked the door. She was carrying a box of pizza, and a plastic of goodies.

"You are aware you just went out in your sleeping wear?"

"Yeah, I do this all the time. The latest time I got out to buy stuff in my comfy clothes is 4 in the morning." Kimmy Jin said as she went to her medicine box and grabbed a bandage and one of her small pillows.

Kimmy Jin wrapped the bandage around Beca's swollen ankle, placed the pillow under her foot, and placed the ice pack on the brunette's foot. "Better?"

"Loads. Thanks, man." Beca said.

"Here, I'm loading you up with caffeine so you can be done with your paper." Kimmy Jin placed two canned coffee on Beca's desk. "Is it okay if I watch tv while you're doing your paper?"

"Yeah sure." Beca opened the can of coffee and drank. Kimmy Jin sat on the floor with the box of pizza in one hand and a can of coffee on the other, and her back resting on the side of Beca's bed. Kimmy Jin opened the tv and clicked through the channels and settled for a documentary about murders. She opened the box of pizza and held it up to where Beca was, "The climb must've exhausted you and burned what you ate. Help me eat these."

"Is this supposed to be your dinner?" Beca asked taking a slice from the box.

"Yep." Kimmy Jin replied and took a bite from her slice.

The voice over from the television, the tapping sounds of keyboards being hit, an almost empty box of pizza, cans of coffee, consumed the room. After finishing her second can of coffee, Kimmy Jin turned the power of the tv off and just listened to the tapping sounds of Beca's typing.

"You didn't answer my question." Kimmy Jin plainly stated.

"What question?" Beca asked and stopped typing, placing her laptop on her bed and grabbed her coffee.

"I asked why you didn't call your boyfriend for help." Kimmy Jin said and turned around so she can see Beca from the floor she's sitting at.

"Oh, I…" Beca answered, "I didn't want to bother him."

Kimmy Jin's thin brow raised, "He's your boyfriend, isn't that the kind of things men like doing, he'll be like saving you from the crutches of being unable to walk properly."

"I didn't want to bother him." Beca repeated while toying the can of coffee she's holding.

"If you're not happy with him, break up with him." Kimmy Jin said as she stood up and gathered the empty pizza box and coffee cans. "I know it's none of my business, but you don't seem to be happy with him. The last time I remember you being happy, and I mean genuinely happy like carefree happy, was when that Chloe girl was hanging out here. Whenever I spot you with Jesse it's like your spending time with him because it's a routine now, and no, I'm not stalking you, I just happen to pass by you guys."

Kimmy Jin threw her trash at a bin and grabbed her toothbrush from her shower caddy. "Besides, Chloe totally had the hots for you and you two look great together." Kimmy Jin added before walking out of the door.

Beca blushed at her roommate's comment. Whatever confusing feelings she had with Chloe back when she was still here was something she just shrugs off; it felt right to be with Jesse at that time. And now Chloe's visiting, Beca needs to sort out her feelings, and with what's happening between Jesse and her makes it easier for her to make a decision; do the right thing, or do what'll make her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Leave a comment or something so I can improve this fic. Thank you for keeping up with this fic, awesome people! Stay tuned for the next chappy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, what? Another chapter? Yay! Thank you guys for still reading this.

It was past 7 in the morning, Beca was sleeping and Kimmy Jin was stuffing her netbook and a notebook in her bag when she heard three soft knocks on the door. She hurriedly slung her bag on her shoulders, thinking it was one of her group mates fetching her.

Kimmy Jin opened the door "Hey… oh." It was Chloe standing outside with a paper bag in hand.

"Hi." Chloe offered a smile, "Is Beca there?"

"She's still sleeping. She turned in for the night at around 3 in the morning." Kimmy Jin explained as she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"Oh, do you think I can leave this?" Chloe asked as she lifted the paper bag she's carrying. "I bought her breakfast."

"Sure, come in." Kimmy Jin went to her desk and gave Chloe a pen and a post-it note to write on. "Write that it's from you, I once pranked Beca that you gave her something and she got mad at me for a day."

"You have to tell me that story." Chloe said and wrote a note on the post-it,

_Pancake's on me! – Chloe <3_

Chloe placed the note on the flap of the paper bag and left it on Beca's desk. "Come on, let's head out, you are going out, right?"

"Yep, wait a sec." Kimmy Jin stuck a note on Beca's forehead, Chloe read the note the Asian girl wrote,

_Becky,_

_Your Chloe brought you some breakfast._

_Eat up and don't walk so much, you're still_

_prolly sore._

_KJ._

Chloe smiled to herself as she read the words "Your Chloe".

"What happened to Beca?" Chloe asked as they left the room.

"You mean the 'you're still prolly sore' part on the note?" Kimmy Jin asked and Chloe nodded her head.

"She fell down the stairs yesterday."

"What?! Is she okay? I mean I know she's not she fell down the stairs but is she okay? Why didn't she tell me that yesterday? What happened?" Chloe rambled on.

"Woah, one question at a time!" Kimmy Jin exclaimed as they went out of the building. "The sprain's not that serious, her ankle's swollen but we took care of it yesterday. I don't know the whole story of her getting that injury, I just kinda guessed that she fell down the stairs, you should just ask her, I know she tells you everything."

"No, not everything." Chloe said, "I mean, I called her yesterday night, she should have at least told me something happened to her."

"Oh, maybe she didn't want to bother you or something. I asked her why she didn't call her boyfriend for help, she said she didn't want to bother him. Besides, you know how that woman hates asking people for help."

"Well how about you, she doesn't seem to have any problem with you helping." Chloe said as a bit of jealousy can be hinted.

"Don't get jealous, Chloe." Kimmy Jin smirked. "I have a boyfriend and I'm not into girls, Beca's all yours."

Chloe stopped walking, jaw hanging wide open, "What?" Chloe asked as she kept up with Kimmy Jin.

"It's not like she had a choice yesterday." Kimmy Jin explained. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I was invited to help with a workshop, I'm heading to the other side of the campus, you?"

"Same."

"Oh, cool. Now I can hear the story when you pranked Beca."

"Don't tell her I told you the story."

_Kimmy Jin racked her brain for a prank that would get back for what Beca had done to her on the day of her birthday. Beca had miraculously found out that Kimmy Jin was afraid of spiders, really, really afraid of spiders, so the brunette told her three days before her birthday that she saw a big-assed spider crawling somewhere in their room. Of course Kimmy Jin knew Beca was joking for the brunette had an evil smirk on her face when she was telling her this, but she still had an uneasy sleep after Beca told her that. Beca then bought a plastic spider which surprisingly really looks like the real thing and bought a pack of a spider web Halloween decoration. On the day of her birthday, while Kimmy Jin was sleeping, Beca taped the spider web, making sure that it was near her roommate's face and placed the plastic spider on the middle. A shrieking Asian girl rolled off her bed, desperately trying to get the fake spider web off her face, a laughing brunette can be seen doubling over at the other side of the room._

_"Don't worry, that's fake." Beca said, "And happy birthday, roomie!"_

_"Not funny at all, Mitchell." Kimmy Jin glared at the smiling girl. "I'll have my revenge with you."_

_"Looking forward to it." Beca laughed and handed Kimmy Jin a box. "Don't worry, there are no spiders in there."_

_"Oh no, you open it." Kimmy Jin pushed the box back to the brunette. "If ever there's some more surprise with spiders involving in it, I'll run out of here."_

_"I swear to God, there are no more spiders." Beca said. "Cross my heart."_

_Kimmy Jin was adamant with opening the box, she carefully opened the lid of the box, sighing as there were no spiders crawling out. She got the contents out of a box, a pair of earphones and a laptop sleeve._

_"You are cruel, Mitchell."_

_Beca laughed and removed the fake spider web and grabbed the fallen plastic spider. "Keep this." Beca threw the plastic spider at Kimmy Jin, her roommate shrieking and desperately running from across the room. Beca's laughter rang in the room._

_"Throw that thing away, Beca!"_

_"Fine. Get dress, I'll treat you to some pizza, birthday girl."_

_After her birthday, Kimmy Jin has been thinking of ways to redeem herself back, revenge will be oh so sweet. If there's one thing Kimmy Jin knew about her roommate, it was how close she was with that Chloe girl, smiling to herself, she formed a perfect plan, the timing has just got to be right._

_The weather was gloomy, a rain was forecasted to come, "Perfect." Kimmy Jin thought, all she need is to set up her plan. She placed a pack of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups on Beca's desk with a note posted on it. Five minutes later, Beca entered their room, droplets of rain began dropping from the sky._

_"Hey." Beca greeted her roommate as she sat down on her swiveling chair and saw the treat and read the note posted on it. "Was Chloe just here?"_

_"Yep, she asked me to give that to you, I think she's visiting someone, she said she's going to have dinner with that person, maybe you can still catch her." Kimmy Jin said and saw the brunette dashing out of their room, she stared at their window and saw the rain pouring hard. "Bingo"_

_Beca entered their room once more, now drenched, "Arrggghhh, why did I believe in you." Beca slammed the door._

_"That's for scaring me to death on my birthday."_

_"This was low, Kimmy Jin." Beca glared at her roommate, got her change of clothes, her towel and her shower caddy, and went out of their room, slamming the door._

_"Whoops, wrong prank, Kimmy Jin, wrong prank." Kimmy Jin muttered to herself and felt bad for what she did. Beca came back minutes later with the same pissed off face. The silence in the room was eerie, the tension was high._

_The morning after, Kimmy Jin bought a cup of coffee and posted a sorry note on it, she went back to their room, thankful that Beca was there, she was in front of her laptop doing her mixes, Kimmy Jin placed the coffee cup beside the brunette's laptop and sat on her chair. Beca grabbed the coffee and smiled. She wasn't angry for what her roommate did, okay she was a little pissed, but after the prank, Beca realized how much she missed the red head._

_"Hey, Kimmy Jin." Beca called out, facing the back of her roommate._

_"We cool?" Kimmy Jin turned around and faced Beca."I really am sorry, I promise to never do that again."_

_"We're cool." Beca smiled and retrieved something from her drawer."Here, catch."_

_Kimmy Jin caught what Beca threw and shrieked as her hand came in contact with a familiar plastic spider, throwing it up in the ceiling only landing on her feet. Beca laughed as she stood up and grabbed the plastic spider._

_"Now we're definitely cool" Beca said and saw her roommate glared at her and smile after._

"So your plan was to fool her that I was here at Barden and get her drenched in the pouring rain?" Chloe asked.

"Yep." Kimmy Jin answered.

"You plan is intricate in so many levels." Chloe said as she smiled at the thought of Beca running outside the pouring rain just to see her.

"So here's me, good luck with your workshop." KImmy Jin said as they stopped outside the door.

"It was nice talking to you, Kimmy Jin, so it is true that you've changed. " Chloe said and smiled at the Asian girl.

"I'm an awesome person now. Oh and one more thing, tell her about how you feel, it's obvious you're head over heels in love with her. I don't really get the point of Beca and Jesse, now Beca and Chloe, that makes more sense. Bye." Kimmy Jin said and turned to her left, leaving Chloe.

Beca woke up at around 9, something was blocking her view. She touched her forehead and peeled off the sticky note. She blinked a few times, trying to get the sleep off her eyes and read the note. She sat up and reached for the paper bag, she smiled as she saw the handwriting of Chloe, and her smile grew wider as she reached the end of a note, a small heart was drawn on it. Careful to not put so much weight on her sprained ankle, she slowly stood up and sat on her swiveling chair, opening the paper bag, she got out the container, the aroma of blueberry pancakes wafted around the room. Beca closed the lid of the container, went to her closet to retrieve her shower essentials and went to the showers.

Beca came back to her room, placed the bandage again on her sprained ankle and ate the pancakes Chloe brought for her, she texted Chloe her thanks after finishing the pancakes.

Before going to sleep, Beca decided that she'll tell Chloe everything that's been happening with her relationship with Jesse, but she has to do one thing before she comes clean to her best friend. She dialed Jesse's number and waited for the other line to be picked up.

"Look Beca, I'm sorry for..." Jesse started but was cut off.

"We need to talk." Beca firmly stated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready for the talk? We'll get there, I promise. Hang tight, awesome people.

Chloe knocked on Beca's door, she wasn't sure where or if Beca was fine. She wasn't answering to any of her text messages or calls. She just found out hours ago that Beca had an injury, of course she should be worried, Beca's her friend, best friend, right? Chloe sighed, knocking on the door and calling out Beca's name. It was past ten and all Chloe wanted was to make sure Beca was fine. Damn that girl, making her worry like this, but Chloe loved it, she loved worrying about the brunette.

Beca fell asleep hours ago, having to sleep only for around 6 hours, she decided to shut her eyes for a few minutes. She was roused by the sound of the door being knocked; a faint calling of her name can be heard. She got up, flexing her ankle a bit, she headed towards the door. Rubbing her eyes as she twisted the knob and opening the door, a mass of red head met her face.

"Hi, Chlo." Beca melted right into the older girl, careful as to not put all her weight on her healing bandaged ankle.

"You should have told me something happened to you." Chloe said as she let go of the smaller girl and looked over at her sprain. "How's your ankle?"

"Better than yesterday, Kimmy Jin helped." Beca replied as they went inside the room.

"You weren't answering to any of my messages or calls."

Beca picked up her phone on the bed, scrolling and scanning for the unread messages and list of missed calls.

"Sorry, I was asleep."

"Have you eaten?"

"I ate the pancakes you gave me." Beca said and smiled, "Thank you for that again, really."

"I sure bet you would have skipped all your meals just to get some sleep."

"Sleep first then food next."

Chloe laughed and stood up, "Come on, let's go and get you some food."

"Burger King?" Beca asked as she slipped on her flip flops.

"I have a better idea." Chloe held out her hand for Beca to take. "You sure you're okay with walking down the stairs?"

"Yep." Beca replied as she squeezed the older girl's hand, "Positve."

Hand in hand, they went out and down the stairs, "This ruins your reputation with being a bad ass." Chloe said and the pair laughed as they reached the front door of the building. "Shut up." Beca said.

"Wait for me in here." Chloe let go of Beca's hand.

"Where are you going?" Beca half-screamed as Chloe was getting farther from her.

"I'll be back." Chloe shouted back at the confused brunette.

Beca waited for the red head, playing with the string of her hoodie. A few minutes later, a red car stopped in front of the building, window of the passenger seat went down and Chloe can be seen driving the car. "Come, get in." Chloe smiled as she opened the door from the driver's seat.

"Where'd you get the car?" Beca asked as she fixed the strap of her seat belt.

"Professor Kent made me do all the errands for the workshop." Chloe made a u-turn as they head out of the gate of Barden. "He lent me this car, that guy has like, three cars."

"After your workshop, ask him if you could have this car." Beca joked.

"I don't think I need a car in New York, I don't want to hassle myself with looking for a parking space near my apartment, besides, I can just commute." Chloe said as they drove their way.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see."

They drove into the night, passing from one headlight to another. It wasn't until after 20 minutes when Beca saw a bell she's all too familiar with, with bright lights from the establishment and cars, they were sucked into it. Chloe parked the car in front of Taco Bell, a big smile plastered on her face for she knew the brunette would trade one of her headphones for one of Taco Bell's food. They got out from the car and made their way inside, Chloe helping Beca to her feet.

They settled at a table at the far corner backed up from the window, Chloe ordered their dinner. Beca's smile grew wider as she saw Chloe approaching their table with a tray of food.

"How's being back at Barden so far?"

"Great, great, surreal even." Chloe answered, "I just found out that with the workshop we're having, they freshmen who are part of it will be actually staging a play. So they'll be staging three one acts play and one of those is written by me."

"Dude! That's great!" Beca exclaimed.

"Yeah, so you'll be watching it, right? I'll be the one directing it."

"Totally." Beca assured the red head, "Are you going to force me to call you Director Chloe now?"

"Nope." Chloe said and smirked, "You shall now be calling me, Director Beale. It has a nice ring to it."

Food was consumed and drinks were slowly being emptied. It was then Beca had the courage to tell Chloe.

"Chlo, I left you in a cliffhanger yesterday."

Chloe tensed up, "Oh God, is she okay, is the baby okay, you're not yet sure if she's pregnant, Beale!" ran through Chloe's mind.

"Yeah, so are you okay?" Chloe asked, hiding the nervousness inside, "I'm right here for you, okay?"

Chloe grabbed Beca's free hand, the other playing with the straw of her drink, and squeezed it.

"I'm not pregnant." Beca said and chuckled a little, "But Jesse and I, the relationship we have, or had, isn't okay."

Chloe let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.


	6. Chapter 6

_Three knocks on the door, Beca knew who was at the other side of that door. "Here we go." Beca thought. She carefully walked towards the door, every step felt like her feet weighing tons. She just wants to get this over and done with. She twisted the knob and opened the door, revealing a boy holding a bunch of roses in front of his face. Beca smiled sadly, she can't fall for this again._

_Jesse lowered the roses he was holding, "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, Becs. I love you" he offered a smile and stretched his hand, meaning to give the roses to Beca._

_"I can't do this anymore, Jesse." Beca said as she folded her arms to her chest, dismissing the roses the boy in front of her was giving. "You went too far. I can't, I can't do this anymore."_

_"We've talked about this." Jesse dropped the roses, anger slowly rising from him. "You know how I get when I'm stressed and when I'm angry, besides, you had it coming yesterday. You left me waiting, Beca."_

_Beca gawked at the explanation the boy was giving her. She held the frame of her door for support, "My fault? Jesus, Jesse! You fucking pushed me from the stairs and left me there!"_

_"Well if you just bothered showing up on time then maybe you wouldn't fall from those stairs, Beca!"_

_"YOU. FUCKING. PUSHED. ME." Beca said, emphasizing every word, spouting it like vile from her throat rising and flowing out of her mouth. "This wasn't the first time you weren't able to control your anger, Swanson."_

_Jesse stood there, jaws set tight, fist clenched on both sides, "So what, you're breaking up with me?"_

_"Yes." Beca said without faltering. "I want an out, Jesse. I want an exit ramp, right here, right now."_

_Silence engulfed the two, it seems like everything was fine with them, with their relationship. On an ordinary day, you will find the two hunched over in front of Jesse's laptop, watching a movie, or sporting earphones listening to the newest mix of Beca. Or you would find the brunette actually laughing to something the boy said. But no, they weren't okay. Jesse had some issues that needs to be dealt with._

_"The first time you hurt me, I let that slide. It was my fault that I forgot our mothsary, but you punched me right in the gut just because I forgot it and I didn't want to have sex with you. I didn't have any sleep that day and you didn't care. I was tired and my head hurts but no, you went ballistic over that fact and actually vent it out on me."_

_Beca stood feeling taller; she wants to let this all out now. Let the gates of the dam down and drown Jesse with what he did to her._

_"The second time you had your "anger management issue" I sported a bruised arm for days. I'm not the girl who will follow your every word, Jesse. I'm not the girl who would quickly submit to your every need. Maybe we are just way too different people. This won't work Jesse. I can't give you what you want. And I can't take of your beatings anymore, may it be intentional or not."_

_Jesse took it all in, he was aware of all of that._

_"I know you are apologetic after every incident, the flowers and chocolates and the movies. But that's not enough. We're just dating and you're already doing this to me. If this is love, then I don't want any of this. We can be friends, but not right away. I just hope you won't treat the next girl you'll have the way you treated me. And for the safety of others, see someone with your anger issues."_

_Beca let out a sigh of relief, there, she said it._

_"And for the record, you weren't even good in bed. Good bye, Jesse."_

"That son of a bitch." Chloe breathed.

"Don't worry he didn't hurt me after that. I slammed the door and he stuck his foot on the edge so I got my little revenge with him." Beca said, remembering the shriek of the boy as the door met with his foot.

"The nerve of that guy!"

"Calm down, Chloe. I'm okay." Beca said as she tried to keep the red head from getting her anger the best of her. "One quick question though, why did you think I was pregnant?"

Chloe took deep breathes, how dare Jesse hurt Beca. He didn't deserve Beca, he didn't. "I'm going to peel that jerk's skin off and shower him with hot sauce and vinegar. Let's see how high he can scream." ran through Chloe's mind after Beca was done with telling her the story.

"I saw you touch your belly, I don't know."

Beca chuckled, "It was a mannerism I guess, ever since he hit me, every time someone will ask me how my relationship with him was doing, I do that."

"I'm glad you're not pregnant, not that I don't want you to be pregnant, just get pregnant on the right time." Chloe rambled, "And I should be mad at you for not telling me that son of a bitch is hurting you, good thing you ended things with him."

"I thought I love him, I think that's the only reason why I allowed myself to look past whatever he did and continue on with what he have, had I mean."

The pair headed out and drove their way into the night.

"Besides, I'm starting to think that it wasn't him I should be loving."

"So who's the person making Mitchell's head swim and heart stop for a few seconds now?" Chloe asked as they reached the gates of Barden.

"That's another story for another day, Beale." Beca said and smirked at the red head.

Chloe stopped the car in front of Beca's dorm building.

"Text me when you get back to your room, okay?" Beca said as Chloe reached out and hugged the brunette.

"Promise. Good night." Chloe let go of the smaller girl and watched her get out, close the door, and walk towards the building door.

Beca was a few steps away from the door and stopped, looking back at the car parked, "I love you, asshole."

Chloe laughed and heartily replied, "I love you too, fucker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is not yet done, stay tuned for the development of the pair's relationship now that Jesse is out of the picture.


	7. Chapter 7

**SUNDAY**

It was past 6 in the evening when Beca stretched her arms up from her sitting position on her swiveling chair, she was finally done studying for her midterm exam on one of her majors, she reached for her phone on the pillow of her bed, 3 messages were unread, and one by one she opened it.

_BELLA BITCHES! Ricky's at 7:30_

_later, we'll surprise Lily for her birthday._

_We got the cake. Love you,_

_a-ca-bitches! 3_

_Fat Amy_

_Hey B! Dinner and surprise birthday_

_celeb later for Lily. Don't you dare and_

_set-up a date with Jesse today. We really_

_miss you and your sarcasm while hanging out._

_Cynthia Rose_

_Captain Oh, Captain! Ricky's later. If we_

_don't see you there, Lily will probably burn_

_you, and you wouldn't want that because_

_we know Lily can do that and you're our_

_captain so we'll be screwed at Nationals._

_Bring your DSLR and lappy! See you!_

_Stacie_

Beca smiled as she began replying that she'd definitely be there. She looked at her bandaged ankle and flexed it in circular motions, sighing as it felt way better than yesterday. Their dorm room opened and an exhausted Kimmy Jin walked in.

"Where've you been?" Beca said as her roommate faced her and removed her sling bag and shoes.

"I stayed at my partner's dorm, we had to shoot the sequences for our project which took an awful lot of hours." Kimmy Jin replied and went to her cabinet to get her shower caddy.

"You haven't taken a bath yet, have you?" Beca said, "Phew! You smell from way over there."

"Shut up, Mitchell." Kimmy Jin said and gave a tired smile. "How's your ankle?"

"Way better, thanks."

"Are you going out?"

"Yeah, we're going to surprise Lily for her birthday, you want me to buy you dinner? We'll be at Ricky's."

"No, that's fine. But do wake me up when you get back. I really want to sleep first."

"You sure you don't want to eat first?"

"Sleep first before anything else. Do all you can to wake me up, I have an exam at 11AM. "

"What if I came back at around 1, is that okay?"

"Yeah, just make sure to wake me up, I don't think my alarm will do the trick." Kimmy Jin said while she headed out for the door, "Thanks, have fun."

"Have an easy sleep." Beca said as she watched the Asian walks out of the door.

Beca stood up and grabbed her bag, placing her laptop inside it and zipping it up. She went and reached for her DSLR safely placed on her bookshelf. 10 minutes later, Beca was wearing a blue v-neck shirt under a gray hoodie. She wore her skinny jeans and adjusted the bandage on her ankle. Slinging her laptop bag and DSLR, she went out of the room wearing her flip-flops.

She reached Ricky's at around 7 and spotted Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, and Stacie at a booth at the far end corner of the restaurant.

"Hey." Beca greeted the other Bellas.

"Hey Oomps!" Fat Amy greeted and scooted over giving the smaller girl a space to seat.

"So no date with Mr. Swanson?" Cynthia Rose was facing Beca and beside her was Stacie who was on the phone. "Glad you made it."

"Yeah, everyone's here. Okay, see you!" Stacie replied to the person who was on the other line of the phone. "Captain! Did you bring your laptop and camera?"

"Yep." Beca said and handed Fat Amy the camera and got her laptop out of the bag and placed it on the table.

"Excellent!" Stacie exclaimed, "Where's the flash drive?"

"Here." Cynthia Rose handed Stacie the red flash drive she fished from her pocket.

"Woah, did you guys made the cake?" Beca said in an astonished voice, sitting on the far end of the table was the cake for Lily, the decorations were surreal, a graveyard with a burning house.

"I'm surprised as you are, I didn't know Stacie loved to bake." Fat Amy said as she took some shots of the cake, "For a person who cares too much of how her nails should look like, this is really a shocker."

"Hey!" Stacie exclaimed, "I'm more than cuticle care, just so you know."

The girls laughed and started the finishing touches for the surprise. Stacie mounted the video Cynthia Rose made for Lily and placed a lighter beside the cake. All was set. A few minutes later, they saw Denise, Ashley, Jessica, and a blind-folded Lily.

Denise and Jessica quickly made their seat, Ashley was behind Lily, she grabbed a chair from an empty table beside their booth and placed it facing the whole booth, she made Lily sit on it and stood behind the seated Asian girl. She whispered on three to the other Bellas, Beca nodded her head signaling to sing their Barden Bella Birthday Song. After three, Ashley removed Lily's blind fold and the whole booth was filled with the Bellas' voice. A rapped made for the birthday girl by Cynthia Rose was thrown into the song. A wide-eyed and smiling Lily can be seen, halfway through the song, Lily beat boxed to the song, leaving the whole group synchronized and laughing afterwards.

"Happy birthday!" The Bellas shouted.

Stacie lighted the candle on the cake, a few seconds later, Lily blew it.

"Thank you, guys!" Lily said, "Really, thank you."

"We're not yet done." Cynthia Rose said and hit the play button on Beca's laptop, a video with everything Lily came to life.

Awwws were heard from time to time from the booth as pictures to pictures were flashed on the screen.

The video ended and the girls all ordered their food.

"Remember your homework for tomorrow guys." Beca reminded the girls, "Tomorrow will be our last day of practice before spring break."

"How about the songs we'll use for Nationals?"Jessica asked.

"Still stuck with what we've been practicing since last week." Beca replied, "We'll get it done this Spring break, how about the choreography?"

"50%. Update us with the whole performance piece and we'll get it done." Stacie said as Ashley, Denise, and Jessica nodded their heads.

The girls were talking about their spring break plans and Lily was telling a story about her Grand Canyon adventure when suddenly she felt a cold metal placed on her neck and everyone seated on the booth looked up their eyes wide open, Fat Amy's mouth was wide open as well.

"What do you want your last words to be?" The person said as she tightened the hold on Lily, "Shame this will be your last birthday."

Lily badly wanted to strain her neck to see who it was when suddenly the girls shouted, "Chloe!"

Chloe laughed and grabbed Lily to a standing position, "Happy birthday, Lily!"

Lily hugged the red head and said her thanks. She grabbed an extra chair and placed it beside hers, motioning Chloe to sit on it. The red head gladly took the seat.

"Now that was an awesome birthday greeting." Lily said as the group laughed and chided Chloe for scaring the Asian.

"What brings you back to Barden, ginger?" Fat Amy asked and took a sip from her glass.

"I got invited to help with a workshop." Chloe said as she grabbed a fry in front of Beca and an indignant "Hey!" could be heard from the smaller girl. "How are you guys?"

"Same old, same old." Lily said.

"With the Bellas, we are literally the same old." Denise said.

"We never got to replace you and Bree." Stacie added.

" We held auditions and we got two great singing freshmen, then two weeks after, they said they had to choose between being in an A Capella group and Theater." Cynthia Rose explained.

"They chose Theater." Fat Amy said.

"But they did say that they'd definitely audition again next year, they just wanted to set their priority first." Ashley said.

"Those two have some great set of pipes." Jessica commented.

"Wait, are the names of those two Jane Pines and Alex Cruz?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know them?" Beca asked.

Chloe laughed and said, "Those two are my actors for my play! Speaking of which, I need your help."

Chloe explained to the girls that she needed people as her production staff. The girls agreed to help.

"I'll tell the exact details tomorrow after your rehearsal, is that okay?"

They nodded their head and caught up with the Red Head. Beca sat there smiling as she saw the red head once more. She sipped her drink from time to time and laughed at the jokes Fat Amy said.

The day came to an end and one by one the girls piled out of Ricky's, leaving Beca behind. "You guys, go ahead." She said as they waved their way out goodbye.

Beca bought her roommate some food to go and headed out for the night, carefully calculating her steps as to not fall down once again from those blasted stairs. A red headed girl stood out with her back facing the door, Beca knew who that back belonged to.

"Hey." Beca said as she tapped the shoulder of the girl.

"Let me get that." Chloe said as she carried Beca's laptop bag.

"So why were you at Ricky's?" Beca asked as they walked through the night.

"Can't I eat there?" Chloe asked and chuckled after, "I wanted to talk to my actors with how they should do this and that. The whole restaurant kinda heard you guys singing, so after my meeting, I went and surprised you guys. Well you weren't because you already know I'm here, but you get my point."

Beca laughed at the red head's explanation and soaked in the presence of her. Tingling sensation came as their hands bumped from time to time, of course Beca just dismissed the thought of it. They reached the front building of Beca's dorm, Chloe said her good night to the smaller girl and gave her a hug before heading back to the hotel. Beca went to her dorm with a lot to think about.

**MONDAY**

"Cynthia Rose, you're up first, then Fat Amy, Stacie, Denise, Ashley, Lily, then Jessica." Beca said as she stood beside the piano in their rehearsal place. "Okay, Cynthia Rose."

Cynthia Rose stood up and sat in front of the piano. Hitting the keys and began singing, her voice wafted in the air.

"I can't buy your love, don't even wanna try. Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, still I'm not gonna lie. But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you. I know I'm far from perfect, nothin' like your entourage, I can't grant you any wishes, I won't promise you the stars. But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you. 'Cause when you've given up, when no matter what you do it's never good enough. When you never thought that it could ever get this tough, that's when you feel my kind of love."

Cynthia Rose's voice hit all the notes, the girls sat on their chair and watched the woman playing the piano and singing right from the heart.

"And when you're crying out, when you fall and then can't pick your happy off the ground. When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. That's when you feel my kind of love. You won't see me at the parties, I guess I'm just no fun. I won't be turning up the radio singing, "Baby You're The One." But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you. I know sometimes I get angry, and I say what I don't mean.  
I know I keep my heart protected, far away from my sleeve. But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you. 'Cause when you've given up, when no matter what you do it's never good enough. When you never thought that it could ever get this tough, that's when you feel my kind of love. And when you're crying out, when you've fallen and can't pick your happy off the ground, when the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. That's when you feel my kind of love."

Cynthia Rose stood up and continued playing the piano, ending the song, "And when you're crying out, when you've fallen and can't pick your happy off the ground, when the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. That's when you feel my kind of love."

"That's the song that hits right home to my heart." Cynthia Rose said as she stepped away from the piano, "It goes out to my girlfriend. I haven't been exactly showing what I feel about her. But I'm trying really hard, I do. But one thing's for sure is that, I really love her. I do."

Cynthia Rose took her seat, Fat Amy rose and went for the piano as well.

"Alright bitches, prepare to cry." Fat Amy joked and the girls chuckled.

"It's late in the evening she's wondering what clothes to wear. She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair, and then she asks me, do I look alright. And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight. We go to a party and everyone turns to see, this beautiful lady that's walking around with me. And then she asks me, do you fell alright. And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

Amy wore a smile on her face as she sang every line of the song, her finger dancing on the keyboard, she continued, "I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes. And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you. It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head, so I give her the car keys, she helps me to bed. And then I tell her, as I turn out the light, I say my darling you were wonderful tonight. Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

"That's the song my dad loves to sing to my mum." Fat Amy said, "They're the greatest, I love them to bits and pieces."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the rest of the Bellas singing, what do you think Beca's piece will be? Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

It was Stacie's turn; she went and stood beside the piano, meaning to sing in a capella.

"Everyone thinks I'm a player, that all I care for is sex." Stacie's eyes casted down for a while, and then continued, "Although sex is really good." The other Bellas smiled at Stacie, knowing all too well Stacie loved sex.

"But I do believe in love, well, I did. Not until that douche bag of a "boyfriend" broke my heart. "Stacie took a breath, "So this goes to that jerk."

"Someday you're gonna realize, one day you'll see this through my eyes. By then I won't even be there, I'll be happy somewhere even if I cared. I know you don't really see my worth, you think you're the last guy on earth. Well I got news for you, I know I'm not that strong, but it won't take long, won't take long."

"'Cause someday someone's gonna love me, the way I wanted you to need me, someday someone's gonna take your place. One day I'll forget about you, you'll see I won't even miss you, someday, someday."

Stacie's smile grew bigger and bigger, believing that she will find that someone someday, but right now, she's better off to having sex with no strings attached. It's easier, less complicated.

"Someday someone's gonna love me, the way I wanted you to need me, someday someone's gonna take your place. One day I'll forget about you, you'll see I won't even miss you, someday, someday. "

Stacie finished the song and laughed, "Don't think that I'll let my hunter stop hunting though." This received a heartfelt laughter from the girls.

Denise came next, she propped a chair beside the piano and retrieved a guitar.

"Way back in high school, I had a hard time gaining friends." Denise said as she sat on the chair and adjusted the guitar sitting on her lap, fingers forming a chord. "This really helped me with all the insecurities and stuff, so, here it goes."

"You can go a lifetime without finding anyone, sometimes it hits me just how luckier I am than some. 'Cause we've been friends forever, through it all, but still all for one. My brothers will band it too strong to let come undone."

High school may have been a rough time for Denise, but she got the Bellas now. She got those girls who in the midst of differences, click with one another. It was a good thing she went to the auditions and got in. The best kind of family is those whom you choose, well in here case, those who choose her.

"Together we stand together we fall, through valleys and lows to mountains so tall. No matter the world is changing outside, forever you'll be, there by my side."

Denise strummed the strings one last time, "The only thing I got during High School was Harry Potter, It got me through every downs and falls. Through Harry Potter, I met people who I can relate to and understand me. But I'm way luckier now, I got you guys."

"We'll definitely have a Harry Potter marathon after spring break." Fat Amy said, "And I'm going to prove to all of you why Harry was meant for Draco."

"No! DraMione!" One of them shouted.

The group laughed and agreed to have an HP marathon, Denise sent a warm smile towards the girls and whispered "thank you" not only to the girls but to whatever or whoever have given her this awesome family.

"Your turn, Ashley." Beca said and Ashley nodded at their captain.

Ashley opted to aid her singing with the piano like Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy, she made herself comfortable in front of it and ran her fingers first on the keys, and then she poised her foot above the pedal and began playing.

"I keep staring at your door from down the hallway, tonight I couldn't make it to the moon. Looking at the pictures on the fireplace wishing it was me instead of you. It gets harder everyday but I keep on holding on. There's an angel looking out for me, because I ain't well though I try to be. I'm dancing all alone 'cause I can hear you sing. I need my angel, like heaven needs another set of wings."

Ashley's eyes became glossy, yet a smile was etched on her face. She wasn't sure if she was really done grieving, but she knows that she is coping, and she knows that wherever she is, she's looking out for her.

"Lately I just keep my window open, hoping I might feel you in the wind. Time heals all, but somehow I'm still broken, 'cause parts of me ain't ever gonna mend. There's an angel looking out for me, because I ain't well though I try to be. I'm dancing all alone 'cause I can hear you sing. I need my angel, like heaven needs another set of wings."

Ashley ended the song and hit the remaining notes on the keyboard. She rested her hands on her lap, her left hand playing with the string of the bracelet she's wearing. Her eyes gazed down on her bracelet.

"I have a best friend named Gabriella." Ashley said and stood up from the chair, "Well, had. She insisted on being called as Gabby because she felt that Gabriella was way too girly for her."

Ashley stopped for a few seconds and smiled to herself before she continued.

"I met her at detention way back 6th grade. I punched a guy who kept on insulting me for God knows what reason, apparently a teacher saw it. Gabby got into a fight as well, she told me a group of people was picking out on a 3rd grader, she went and defended the kid but things got messy they had a rumble."

Ashley chuckled a little, remembering how Gabby told her the reason for her detention.

"She approached me after our detention, I was wearing a Mayday Parade shirt, and she said she also loved that band. Gabby was the only person who I know who had such great emotional endurance. She's in a broken family, her mom puts a lot of pressure on her, yet amidst of those, she's the happiest, cheerful person you'll ever meet."

Ashley took a deep breath, "But before our high school graduation, she killed herself. The song I sang was from her favorite band, ironically, they have a song like that. I never really knew why she killed herself, she always, always, always, puts others first before herself. The only time I saw her burst was when she came home one day and everything in their house was a mess, she called me and asked if she could stay for the night, I said yes, then when we were about to sleep, I asked her if she wanted to talk about it, she said no. Then she asked me if she could borrow my shoulders for a while, I hugged her then she cried."

"I actually didn't know what to do back then because in the duration of our friendship, I was always the one being comforted." Ashley smiled and closed her eyes for a while, then continued, "If you weren't close to Gabby like I was, you'd think she had a perfect life because you can never break her happiness façade. I guess not breaking into her façade was my biggest regret in life, I always thought she'd tell me if all falls down, like the night she cried to me. But I was too late, she ended her sufferings."

"I'm sorry," Ashley hurriedly said and laughed, "That was a long story."

"No worries." The Bellas exclaimed.

"We're honored to have heard that." Beca said.

Ashley gripped the bracelet tight, "I know she's somewhere where she's truly happy now. But please guys, if you can't take any more of what life's throwing at you, please, please, please, don't take your life. I'm here, we're all here for each other, right? I don't want another close friend of mine beating their deadline of death with their own hands."

The girls reassured Ashley with a chorus of "yeahs" and "of course", Fat Amy exclaimed, "That's why we have booze, to drown them awful feelings down!" which received a round of laughter.

Lily stood up, borrowed Denise's guitar, and happily exclaimed, "My turn!" as Ashley took her seat and received warm smiles and pats from the other girls.

The girls expected that Lily will do a beat boxed version of the song she'll sing, they were quite shocked to hear her simply singing it. They know that Lily really loved combining sounds whether she was doing something or just sitting.

"She's sitting at the table, the hours getting later, he was supposed to be here she's sure he wpuld have called. She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway no one said they've seen him, why is something wrong. She looks back to the window, suddenly the phone rings. A voice says something's happened that she should come right now. Her mind goes to December she thinks of when he asked her, he bent on his knees first and he said"

Lily added a few beats while she was singing and playing the guitar, the other girls were silently singing along.

"I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always. She pulls up to the entrance, she walks right to the front desk, they lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending. They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them, she tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room. She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight, they talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life, the house on the hillside, where they would stay."

"Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses, brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses. She borrows some rings from the couple next door, everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor, she looks into his eyes, and she says."

By now Lily stopped playing the guitar and just tapped the head of it, providing steady beats while she finished singing the song.

"I want you forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always. Forever and always, forever and always."

"She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow, his voice is almost too low. And he says, I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always."

Lily stood up and handed the guitar back to Denise, "I don't have a special memory with the song, when Beca asked us to choose, it just suddenly came to me."

"I mean, the song itself is heart-breaking, heart-wrenching, and, and…" Lily was waving her hand back and forth, searching for a word to best describe why the song hits right home to her heart, "I-I just feel like I have this mini heartbreak every time I hear that."

"I salute and applaud those who can sit through that whole song without tearing up a little bit or having a momentary heartbreak."

"Jessica."Beca called on, Jessica went in front with a ukulele on hand.

"Let the bough break, let it come down crashing. Let the sun fade out to a dark sky, I can't say I'd even notice it was absent, 'cause I could live by the light in your eyes. I'll unfold before you, would have strung together, the very first words of a lifelong love letter. Tell the world that we finally got it alright, I choose you, I will become yours and you will become mine, I choose you, I choose you."

"We are not perfect we'll learn from our mistakes and as long as it takes I will prove my love to you. I am not scared of the ailments I am underprepared, but I am willing and even better, I get to be the other half of you. Tell the world that we finally got it alright, I choose you, I will become yours and you will become mine, I choose you, I choose you."

Jessica finished and held her ukulele with her right hand, "When my sister was 24, she was diagnosed with Leukemia. That was the year her boyfriend proposed to her."

"It was hard seeing her like that, undergoing treatments and such, during those times, they never got to be wed, thank God her boyfriend was supportive of her. We took turns taking care of her and all. Of course we had to be strong for her, and she had to be strong for herself. Then she went for a stem cell transplant, which was a success."

Jessica tucked a strand of hair falling out from her bangs and continued, "After her recovery, she waited for the perfect night to re-propose to her fiancé. I helped her out and everything, she sang that song to him."

Jessica's smile was splitting from ear to ear, remembering the moment she saw her sister being completely and utterly happy. Her sister fought a great battle, and deserved a reward like being with the one that she loves, alongside her family.

Beca stood up and went in front, "So uhhmm, thank you guys for that. So I guess this will be our last meeting, see you after spring break."

"Hold up, you haven't got your turn."

"You're not getting away with that easily, short stuff."

"Damn it, I thought I'd get away with it." Beca said and the girls laughed and chanted "Captain, Captain, Captain."

"Okay, okay!" Beca said as she sat in front of the piano, "I was just kidding! Anyway, here goes nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just want to remind all of you awesome people that it is better to live our life loving people and ourselves rather than waiting for something and finding out you're too late. I'm not really making a lot of sense but I do hope some background stories I made up for the other characters touched your heart or you related to them, in a way. Just, guys, let's live life, okay? We still have Pitch Perfect 2, okay? Okay?
> 
> P.S. BeChloe moment will surely be on the next chapter, I swear. Thank you for sticking with this fic huhu.
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> My Kind of Love – Emile Sande
> 
> You Look Wonderful Tonight – Eric Clampton
> 
> Someday – Nina
> 
> There By My Side – Oliver Boyd and the Remebralls
> 
> Another Set of Wings – A Rocket to the Moon
> 
> Forever and Always – Parachute
> 
> I Choose You – Sara Bareilles


	9. Chapter 9

_Beca reached their dorm room and was met with a person lying rather uncomfortably on the floor. She dropped her bag at the foot of her bed and placed the bag of food on Kimmy Jin's bed. She sat down beside the sleeping Asian and shook her shoulder._

_"Kimmy Jin," Beca continuously shook the girl, "Wake up, Kimmy Jin."_

_Beca thought of something else to wake her roommate, she took the food she bought and opened the lid of the container, maybe the smell of the food will wake her up. She placed the container near the Asian's nostrils._

_To no avail, the Asian was still sleeping, Beca then had an idea, it might kill the Asian but she's pretty sure she'll be the one who'll be killed by Kimmy Jin if she didn't wake her up._

_Beca placed the food on Kimmy Jin's desk and went back to the sleeping Asian, she crouched in front of her, and using her thumb and pointer finger, she pinched the nose of Kimmy Jin._

_A few seconds later, the Asian gasped for air and her eyes lazily opened._

_"Welcome back to Earth!" Beca said as she stood up and helped Kimmy Jin to her feet._

_"I could've died, asshole." Kimmy Jin eyed her brunette roommate._

_"No need to get mad at me, a thank you would suffice." Beca said, "I bought you food, and you're welcome."_

_"Sorry," Kimmy Jin sheepishly said, "You know how cranky I get when I wake up."_

_"And you would have killed me if I didn't wake you up." Beca plopped on her bed and took her hoodie off._

_Beca reached for her laptop sitting on her desk and booted the computer up. "You still have some good hours to study."_

_"Thank you for the food, I'll just splash my face with some water."_

_"I can throw water in your face so you'll be fully awake." Beca said as she scrolled her thumb on her track pad. "Or I can just throw a bottle at you."_

_"Hardy-har-har." Kimmy Jin sarcastically said, "I'm already up, mother!"_

_Beca laughed at her roommate and watched her close the door. She directed her attention back to her computer; she was searching for the perfect song for tomorrow. Sure there are many that struck her heart every time she hears it, but she felt that there's a song that would perfectly explain what she's feeling lately._

_Minutes passed and her thoughts wandered to a certain redhead. Beca sighed as she allowed herself to think of her, but most importantly, Beca admitted to herself that she do feel a different attraction towards the redhead. She doesn't exactly know how, or why, but she just knows. She just knows there's much more to her and Chloe's relationship, or so she hopes._

_"Is it okay if I listen to some music?" Kimmy Jin asked her roommate._

_"Yeah, sure." Beca straightened up and went to Kimmy Jin's bed and sat cross-legged. Kimmy Jin faced her and offered her some fries._

_"Want some?" Kimmy Jin offered and Beca grabbed a fry. Beca just held her fry and cleared her throat, Kimmy Jin faced her roommate once more and took a bite of her sandwhich._

_"I broke up with Jesse." And in that exact moment, Kimmy Jin's laptop blasted Beyonce's Best Thing I Never Had, causing the Asian to choke down on her food._

_Kimmy Jin dropped her sandwich into the container and coughed, Beca immediately got up and stood beside the Asian and rubbed her back, she watched Kimmy Jin sip her drink._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, sorry" Kimmy Jin wheezed._

_Kimmy Jin removed the lid of her drink and gulped down most of it, after setting the cup back on her desk, she began to chuckle and then it went into a full laughter._

_"Are you having a breakdown or something?" Beca asked and went to her swiveling chair. Best Thing I Never Ha d was still playing in the background._

_"You don't," Kimmy Jin tried to say but she can't get most of her words out, "Find it funny that."_

_She wasn't able to finish it, "Finish your laughing first, woman." Beca said and chuckled as well._

_"Alright, alright." Kimmy Jin took a deep breath and continued, "I was laughing because I find it funny that when you told me you and Jesse broke up, Best Thing I Never Had blared up."_

_"So?" Beca's eyebrow rose._

_"Even Beyonce thinks you're way better off with that guy."_

_"Oh."_

_Kimmy Jin then sang along the lines of the song, causing Beca to laugh, both of the girls sang until the song ended and faded into another one._

_"Okay, first of all, Beyonce wasn't singing about my relationship with Jesse."_

_"Oh just go with it." Kimmy Jin retorted and threw a pillow at Beca._

_"Hey!" Beca returned the pillow by throwing it as well._

_"Truce! Truce!" Kimmy Jin held her hands up, "I'm still eating!"_

_"Serves you right." Beca smirked at the Asian._

_"Want to talk about it?"_

_"I'm fine, really. It actually felt right, ending things with him, I mean."_

_"I told you so."_

_"Ah, so now you're a love guru?"_

_"No, but I can sense you're not happy with Jesse, and besides, a certain redhead's just lurking around the walls of Barden."_

_"What?! No!"Beca said defensively._

_"By the end of this week, you'll probably have a girlfriend."_

_"Shut up and eat."_

_Kimmy Jin smiled and finished eating. A playful smirk was etched on her face, she can sense Beca will finally get that relationship she never knew she wanted, and deserve._

Beca's finger danced on the keys of the piano, her voice floated inside their rehearsal space.

"Turn down the lights, turn down the bed, turn down these voices inside my head. Lay down with me, tell me no lies, just hold me close, don't patronize - don't patronize me. 'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't. You can't make your heart feel something it won't. Here in the dark, in these finals hours, I will lay down my heart and feel the power. But you won't, no you won't."

Beca had a hard time deciding on what to sing, she was known for her mixes down at the radio station, so she came up with a mix of what she felt with her relationship with Jesse was, and what she thinks her relationship with Chloe's, or what hopes to be one.

"Haven't you seen me sleep walking, 'cause I've been holding your hand. Haven't you noticed me drifting, oh let me tell you I am. Please, please tell me you know, I've got to let you go, I can't help falling out of love with you."

The Bellas sensed the intensity of how Beca was singing Falling by the Civil Wars, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose looked at each other and smiled, they knew Beca was better off with Jesse, and both girls knew who Beca is better off with.

"I'll close my eyes, then I won't see, the love you don't feel when you're holding me. Morning will come and I'll do what's right, just give me 'till then to give up this fight, and I will give up this fight."

A redheaded girl came inside of the rehearsal space; she sat way far back as to not disturb the Bellas. Beca caught sight of her and smiled at her. Stacie took a look at what made Beca smiled, she spotted Chloe sitting at the back and waved at her to sit with them. Chloe gladly went and sat beside the tall brunette.

"Please, please tell me you know, I've got to let you go I can't help falling out of love. Won't you read my mind, don't you let me lie here, I can't help falling out of love with you."

"'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't. You can't make your heart feel something it won't. Here in the dark, in these lonely hours I will lay down my heart and feel the power. But you won't, no you won't"

Beca finished the last line with playing just the chords.

"'Cause I can't make you love me, if you don't."

Her gaze caught sight of the girl sitting beside Stacie. She sat there for a few seconds and stood up. She cleared her throat and scratched the back of her neck.

"So there's that." The Bellas perked up and gave their full attention to their Captain.

"I broke up with Jesse, and," Beca said but got interrupted by a shouting Cynthia Rose.

"Pay up, Stacie!"

"Excuse me?" Beca said, "Did you guys just made a bet with my love life?"

Cynthia Rose and Stacie looked at each other, "Uh, yeah."

"You two should know how to do it discreetly." Fat Amy quipped.

"Pay up." Fat Amy whispered to Lily, and Lily handed her a crisp bill.

"I should actually be offended by that." Beca said, and laughed after. Cynthia Rose sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry about that, but we all know you and Jesse weren't meant to be together."

"Yeah, so I've been told." Beca smiled.

"If Falling was meant for Jesse, why sing I Can't Make You Love me?" One of the girls asked.

"That's another story for another day."

"Arrgghh, you and your secrets." Stacie exclaimed.

"I believe this officially ends our rehearsals. Let's update each other with the piece for our competition." Beca grabbed her bag and distributed papers, reminders for the Bellas. "So I now give the floor to Chloe."

Chloe stood up and winked at Beca, Beca took the seat Chloe vacated and hid the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Hi guys." Chloe sighed. "Wow, I missed seeing your faces like this."

Chloe earned warm smiles from the girls. She then proceeded to explain the help she needs from the girls. She handed the script of her play.

"Who among you had some theatre experience?" Chloe asked.

Jessica and Ashley raised their hands.

"I was a stage manager in High School." Jessica said.

"I was the Director of Lights." Ashley said.

"Perfect." Chloe exclaimed. "Jessica you'll be my Stage Manager, I have here the blockings for the play. And Ashley, we have to talk about the lights."

"Stacie, Fat Amy, and Lily, you can be part of the Publicity Committee, here's the number of the Publicity Head." Chloe handed a card to Stacie, "You basically do the documentation during the play, take some pictures, and then during pre-production, make sure to have the posters and all. Just contact your pub head, she'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Got it." Stacie said and gave the card to Fat Amy.

"Then, Cynthia Rose and Denise, the Marketing Committee still needs a few people. Although we don't have to sell tickets, we need people who'll house the play. Here's the number of the Marketing Head, just text her and she'll give you the details, you'll be needed mostly during the production itself."

"And Beca, can you be the Musical Director?" Chloe faced the brunette and asked.

"I don't know what to do but the title sounds cool so yeah." Beca replied and smiled.

"I'll tell you everything later." Chloe said.

"Thank you very much, guys, really."

"No problem, ginger!" Fat Amy exclaimed. "Let's call it a day, aca-bitches!"

The girls left the rehearsal space, leaving Beca and Chloe behind. Beca did her usual routine after practice, Chloe stood there watching the small girl.

"Instead of staring at me, you can help me." Beca said as she fixed the order of the chairs.

"Yeah right," Chloe stammered and went to help Beca, "Sorry."

Beca smiled at Chloe and shook her head, hiding her grin from the redhead.

"There, all done." Beca straightened up and slung her bag on her shoulder. "Now where to, Madame?"

Chloe chuckled and linked her arm around the small girl, "Come on, let me buy you dinner and then I'll explain your part in my play."

"Ah, buying me dinner once more, if you were a guy, this would've been considered as a date." Beca said as they went out, Chloe's cheeks were slowly being tainted by a rosy color.

"Shut up." The pair laughed and headed through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Aaron Encinas's cover of that song, it'll be worth it! Thanks for reading, and hang on tight for the next chapter.
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> I Can't Make You Love Me – Bonnie Raitt
> 
> Falling – The Civil Wars


	10. Chapter 10

"That was sexist of you to say." Chloe said.

"What?" Beca asked after taking a bite of her pizza.

"That if I were a guy this would have been considered as a date, again." Chloe smirked at the brunette.

"Why," Beca swallowed her food, "Would you have wanted to date me?"

The redhead eyed the brunette, "That's not the point."

Beca chuckled and wiped her mouth with a tissue paper. "I'm sorry for being a sexiest little fucker."

Chloe laughed at Beca's apologetic look. "Let's get back to business, you as the director of music." She said.

"Are you sure I'll do well with that job?" Beca worriedly asked, not that she doubted her music skills, but if she screws this up, Chloe will be really upset, and the brunette does not want that to happen.

Chloe reached for the brunette's hand, "I don't know who can do a better job at this."

"I mean, I don't have any theatre experience."

"Well, you can always hope your beginner's luck will kick in when the play starts."

"Chloe." Beca whined.

"I'm just joking," Chloe smiled and squeezed the brunette's hand. "Trust me, you'll be good at this."

"Okay, okay," Beca took out the script Chloe gave out and opened it. "So what do I have to do?"

"Well basically, your job will be playing the music or sound effects," Chloe pointed her finger on the first page of the script, "The cues are already written there, like this one."

"Okay," Beca nodded. "So basically I just have to follow these cues and we'll be okay?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Well that seems easy, anyone can do that."

"Yes, but you have a special job."

"What?"

"You'll make the music we need for the play."

"Make the music?" Beca repeated.

"Yeah," Chloe nodded her head and smiled at the brunette. "The sound effects and all those. You make those awesome mixes, this wouldn't be hard for you."

"And how would I know what kind of music I should be making for the scenes?"

"What time is your fist class tomorrow?" Chloe asked.

"11, why?"

"Why don't you stay over with me so I can tell you the whole play so you'll have a grasp on the theme of the play, and tell you the music for the scenes you need to make?"

"Is this how you offer to stay the night with you with all of your dates?"

"Oh, so this was a date?" Chloe retorted and chuckled, "I thought I should be a guy for this to be considered as a date."

Beca laughed at the redhead and stood up, grabbing her bag and slinging it to her shoulder. "Just text me the place you're staying at, I'll just grab something from my dorm."

"Alright." The pair walked out.

"See you!" Beca called out as they went their separate ways.

"The play is about how we can easily lose something we just gained or we already have, in whatever reason there is," Chloe explained while sitting on the floor, Beca was lying with her stomach on the bed and her face peeking on the edge. "May it be so surreal and abrupt, or slow and painful."

"Ana's our main character, her back story is that, her mom died of cancer. Her dad on the other hand, devastated by the death of his wife, succumbed himself to the comforts of alcohol. Both her parents are the representation of the 'slow and painful' losing."

"Because her mom was losing herself to the sickness, and her dad losing himself with the alcohol. Her dad is still her dad but only different, the alcohol induced him made him into someone else, a person who wants to cope but also a person losing into the madness of it all." Beca commented.

"Exactly," Chloe continued, "But the play isn't only about having something or someone taken away from you. With Ana losing two of the most important person in her life, she finds that one thing most people die for, love."

"And her love comes in the form of Pauline." Beca said as she sat up on the bed.

"Right. See, you'll love the theatre, trust me."

"So why pair Ana with a girl as well?" Beca asked.

"Many think it's wrong. Same sex, I mean," Chloe shrugged, "I want to send out that love can be in any forms, and I just embodied the romantic kind of love with a Pauline rather than a Paul."

"So are both gay or?" Beca asked.

"What do you think?" Chloe asked back.

"You can't answer a question with a question as well," Beca threw a pillow at the redhead. "Dumbass."

"Why is it important to you to label them?" Chloe asked the brunette as she placed the pillow her face caught back on the bed.

"Well, most don't want to label things or themselves because it complicates the situation," Beca explained, "But labels are actually helpful."

"How so?"

"Well for starters, no confusion. Hypothetically speaking, if I were to be gay, and then I manage to fall in love with you," Beca's inner thoughts were all scoffing her with _Hypothetical your ass, Mitchell,_ "And since I don't know if you're gay or straight, it'll be hard for me."

Chloe was trying really hard to hide the blush on her face, "Of all the examples you can give, Beca." She thought.

"Maybe my example was a little just about the one side of it, but even a salt and a sugar container needs label on them."

"Don't worry, I totally get your point." Chloe smiled at the brunette.

"So," Beca started. "Out of curiosity, what's your label, Beale?"

Beca held her breath for this one, she knows she has feelings for the redhead, this will be the perfect moment to confirm if the redhead also floats in the same boat as hers.

"If I'm pinning over for a girl for more than a year now," Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around her knees, "What does that make me?"

Beca managed to not show how her heart is breaking over hearing those words Chloe said. _She's in love with someone, fuck._

Beca swallowed the lump on her throat and whispered, "In love."


	11. Chapter 11

The silence between the two was disturbed by the sound of the door being knocked. Chloe stood up from the floor and went to see who it was.

Beca was rooted on the softness of the bed, her mind repeating the words "Chloe's in love", it was like a broken record that kept playing and playing.

Voices were becoming louder, Chloe came back with a guy.

Beca stood up, Chloe introduced her to the guy she's with. "Beca this is James, James, Beca."

James extended his hand and Beca took it, "Pleasure to meet you."

Beca just nodded her head, her mind was still occupied with the thoughts of Chloe with another girl. She snapped out of it when she heard her name being called out by the guy Chloe was with.

"What was that?" Beca asked, her attention now directed towards the two.

"I was asking if you wanted to join us in a drinking game," James smiled at the brunette, "We're just in the other room and we're hoping Chloe will be able to join us."

Beca clearly knows herself when there's alcohol in her system, and right now, right now isn't the perfect time to be intoxicated, or she'd be saying something to the redhead she might regret. Beca politely declined, "It's a school night, maybe next time."

"Shame," James nudge Chloe with his elbow, "You wouldn't get to see your friend kiss her long time crush."

"James!" Chloe exclaimed.

"What, you know she also likes you."

"I better go, it's pretty late," Beca grabbed her bag and went straight for the door.

"Beca." Chloe turned and watched the brunette close the door.

"Did I say something wrong?" James asked, his brows were furrowed.

"Never mind." Chloe dragged James out of the room, her thoughts were on the girl who just left.

Beca carefully went down the flight of stairs, it was already half past ten, she reached the exit and stopped for a moment. Her eyes caught sight of the bareness of the sky, even the moon was hiding somewhere behind the clouds. She sighed and fixed her bag slung on her shoulder. All the way back to her dorm room, her thoughts were on a debate, a debate in which no side seemed to win.

She reached her dorm room and was met by a soft glow of light coming from her lamp, Kimmy Jin was fast asleep on her bed, Beca didn't know why she suddenly want to get away from Chloe, she didn't even got to know who Chloe was head over heels for, maybe she didn't want to know that it's not her, not now especially that she just admitted it to herself that she may have strong feelings for the redhead, feelings so strong even she's afraid of it.

**_TUESDAY_ **

It was twenty minutes before six o'clock when Beca reached the auditorium, she spotted Chloe talking to someone. She was able to do the sound effects Chloe's script needed and the music that will go well with the scenes, instead of her thoughts being invaded by a certain redhead, she kept her mind occupied with doing what she does best, create music.

Beca saw the other Bellas were there as well, Stacie, Fat Amy, and Lily were all huddled over the corner with six other people. Denise and Cynthia Rose were on the opposite side of them, they were also talking amongst 8 more people that Beca didn't recognize. She saw Jessica and Ashley approaching her with two girls, they were Jane and Alex.

"Hey!" Ashley waved her hand and approached Beca.

"Hey, guys."

Jessica, Ashley, and Beca sat down on the empty chairs, Jane and Alex sat on the floor.

"I didn't know you were also in to theatre, Beca." Alex said to the brunette.

"I'm not," Beca laughed, "Chloe dragged me in this."

Beca watched as the girls sitting in front of them wear some socks, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're getting ready for the core challenge." Jane said, she stood up and stretched.

"Core challenge?" Beca's eyebrows rose.

"It's kinda like a warm-up before a rehearsal but it's just for the body." Ashley answered, "So the actors will be ready for the movements needed in the theatre."

"Kinda like the cardio Aubrey made us do back then?"

"Yes, and no." Jessica was the one who answered this time, "Core challenges are way more exhausting, in my opinion."

"But it's actually fun." Alex quipped.

"I think we have a different definition of 'fun'." Beca said and the other four laughed.

"Did you guys find a replacement for the two of us?" Jane looked at Alex, and then back at the Bellas.

"Sadly, no," Beca replied.

"Is there a chance you guys will have us back?"

"Just don't forget to audition next year." Beca winked at the two, causing the two to sport an ear splitting smile.

Chloe approached the girls, "Jane, Alex, you guys get ready with the other actors for the core challenge."

Jane and Alex nodded their head and went with the others, Chloe turned her attention to Beca, Jessica, and Ashley.

"Hey, guys!" Chloe smiled, "Do you think it's okay if we rehearse at the BB's rehearsal space?"

Jessica and Ashley looked at their captain, Beca answered Chloe, "Yeah, we're the only one who uses the space at this time."

"Awesome," Chloe handed Ashley a roll of adhesive tape, "You guys go ahead and arrange the place, use the chairs for the props so we can work out the blockings, and use the tape for markings."

Ashley and Jessica nodded their head and stood up from their seat, Beca was about to go with them when Chloe asked her to stay behind. "See you." Beca called out to the two as they went their way out.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked the brunette.

Beca was confused, she wasn't sick or anything, her ankle's loads better now.

"I just want to make sure, you left in a hurry last night." Chloe added.

"Oh," Beca thoughts ran to last night events, again. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just not really in the drinking mood."

"I'm sorry about that. You were supposed to be staying in for the night. James just wanted to have some fun, we haven't seen each other for a year now."

"No worries," Beca dismissed Chloe's apology and smirked, "So did you get to kiss your crush?"

Chloe laughed at the brunette's question, "It wasn't like that, but no, I didn't kiss anyone, I hardly even drank last night."

Beca didn't know why but her heart became elated by the fact that Chloe didn't kiss anyone last night, especially her long time crush.

"So you're okay?" Chloe asked once more.

"Yes I am."

"Good to know."

The two shared a smile, and a chuckle was heard from the brunette seconds after, "Anyway, I got the music that you need."

"Come on, let's listen to it." Chloe grabbed the brunette's hand.

Beca looked at their connected hand and smiled to herself, this was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, I have been told that I keep on making you guys clucth the edges of your seat, sorry for that. I hope you guys are still interested with this fic, take care, awesome nerds!


End file.
